


Prom

by Leathermouth



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathermouth/pseuds/Leathermouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon asked for a ficlet where Frank wants Gerard to accompany him to prom, but Gerard is too anti-social and doesn't want to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

"No, Frank," Gerard growled, his eyes narrowing into the tiniest of slits.

"But Gee," Frank whined, drawing out his nickname for Gerard. Gerard rolled his eyes, ignoring the pathetic pleading.

"No. I am _not_ going to that stupid dance with you, Frank."

"But it's more than a dance!" Frank cried, his hazel eyes widening as if he'd been insulted that Gerard even insinuate that prom was just a dance. "It's prom! This is the most important night of your high school existence!

Gerard shot a look at him, his eye brow cocked up in almost humor.

"Okay, okay!" Frank amended, his hands waving quickly as if trying to erase the words. "Maybe not the _most_ important night, but it's such a significant event! You _have_ to go!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Frank," Gerard turned back to his desk, his pencil already poised over the half-shaded drawing in front of him. "Now go away, I need to finish this."

"Ger-ard," Frank groaned, his hands yanking through his own hair, almost ripping it out. 

"No."

"Please?"

"Frank, no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!" Gerard nearly yelled, annoyance coating his voice. "It's a stupid dance with stupid people dancing to stupid music."

"Well I think you're stupid," Frank retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

Gerard spun around in his chair, his eyebrow cocked again, this time the humor gone. "You think I'm stupid because I don't want to go with you to a dance and be around everyone that I hate?" 

"No," Frank shook his head. "You're stupid because you won't do this one thing for me. All I want is to spend my prom with you."

Gerard's face softened a little, but he shook his head before spinning his chair back again.

"I can't Frank. I just... No. I won't put up with those idiots for an entire night just because you want me to. Sorry."

"Fine," Frank threw himself back onto Gerard's bed. "Maybe James Deweese is free that night..."

Gerard spun around so fast he fell out of his chair.

"Fuck that!" He shouted, his eyes wide as he pushed himself onto his feet. "You are not going to prom with James Deweese!"

Frank cocked an eyebrow, his expression matching Gerard's expression from earlier.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"B-because he... Because I... You... Just because!" Gerard sputtered, his face slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"Nah, I think I'll call James and see if he wants to go, seeing as my boyfriend is too much of a drama queen to go with me...." Frank smirked, his teen digging into his bottom lip.

Gerard made a noise of disgust and hung his head, "Fine."

"Fine what?" Frank prompted, his smirk widening.

"Fine," Gerard took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with Frank. "I'll go to prom with you."

"Yay!" Frank jumped up from the bed, latching himself onto Gerard. "Thank you, Gee!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gerard tried to push Frank off but it was useless.

"Seriously though," Frank pulled back, his eyes locking with Gerard's, a wide smile across his face. "Thank you."

He pressed his lips quickly to Gerard's before jumping back, his eyes surveying Gerard up and down.

"What?" Gerard asked warily, not liking the evil glint that seemed to be taking up residence in Frank's stare.

"Oh nothing. Just imagining how hot you're going to look in that tux."


End file.
